Taken In
by All Mixed Up
Summary: AU Xana just want's to know whats happening to him he alway's has. So when he has the chance to leave lyoko and find out whats happening to him well the lyoko worrior's help him or well they turn there backs on him? (i hope the story is better the this summary XD) AXJ


-  
Xana woke up in the same room in the same place he lefted his head and the un bare able pain told him ever thing... he lauched a attack. He forced himself to stand up and get to his control panle bitting on his lip to keep himself from screaming in pain.

"one... two... three four and five. Good there all there" he said leting himself fall to the floor letting his screaming musles to relax.

Xana closed his eye's wanting so badly to leave this place and have Aeleta hold him and tell him the they ware going to fix him and he woud no longer attack them. he smiled at the thought he alway's saw Aeleta as a big sister wanting so badly to be with her he also wanted to find out what was happening to him. He started to think of some kind of plan to get him out of this place. Then it hit him. "it's going to take some progaming but... it mite just work!" Xana got to work puting his plan into acton.

(three day's later)

"ok guy's just up ahead is where the weird reading's are comeing from" Jeremy told them. they raced down the cordor reaching the end of it they saw a big room flat floor flat roof flat walls... alround..  
it was just plane boring.

"Jeremy are you sure this is the right place?" Aeleta asked.

"im sure of it" Jeremy stated.

Odd looked around the room "out of all the stuff sector five has thrown are way... this is the best it's got? Thats kinda sad".

"i woud'nt be so quick to juge look!" Ulrick yelled pointing at the boy in the sitting middle of the floor.

they all got into there fighting pose ready in case the he attack.

Xana breathed heavely trying his best not to back out he knew the worrior's where behind him and he did not want to seem weak. He slowly but steadly got up and turned around he opened his mouth and not thinking of any thing to say he let out the most cutest squick. Aeleta walked up to him "wow her hair is alot pinker in person" Xana said quietly. "what do you mean in person?, have you bin watching us?" Aeleta said in a calm voice. Xana thought there for a second "is there a right awnser to this queshion?" Xana asked and he coud hear Odd laughing at him. But Xana did'nt care all Xana cared about that he was finely talking to Aeleta. then all off Xana's streath left him and he pasted out falling into Aeleta's arm's.

"Jeremy what just happend?" Aeleta asked all most panicked.

"i dont know but you have some monster's heading you're way" Jeremy said.

"we need to get him out of here" Yumie stated. Aeleta picked the boy up he was so light. "he must be starveing" Aeleta thought as she cared him through the cordor trying to get him out of enemy fire.

when Xana woke up he thought that he woud be in the same room but when he looked around he saw that he was not in the same room nor was he on lyoko he was in the lab in the factory on earth he sat up the pain was not as bad as befor.

"o hey you're awake" Jeremy said as Xana looked around to stuidy his srounding's "o ya i guess so" Xana said well bitting is lip. "so who are you? hlow did you get onto lyoko? where you a prisoner?"  
Jeremy asked, Xana laughed "well um... i guess im a prisoner... and if i anwser the other two queshion's then you well freak out" Xana said truthfuly. "i well not" Jeremy stated "promise?" Xana asked "promise" Jeremy replied and with a nod of his Xana shakely spoke " h-hi... im Xana i dont think we ever proply meet" Xana then looked up at Jeremy, Jeremy sat there not knowing what to do he promised that he woud not freak out but he kinda wanted to freak out. Reading Jeremy's mind Xana got up "im so sorry i shoud just leave im sorry i really am" Xana said moveing towrds the elevator Xana did'nt know where he woud go but right now Xana just wanted to leave. turning his back to Jeremy Xana called the elevator but just when the door's opened some thing hit him on the back of the head knocking him out.

this time when Xana woke up he was in a diffrent part of the factory tied down to a table or some thing. He tried to get out but i was useless he hear voice's get closer and closer "this is the end... well at least i saw Aeleta in person" he thought, the door to the room opened and Jeremy and Yumie steped in, Yumie had alot of wepon's like knife's, a whip and a axe. Xana became really scared and tried to get out again. "it's no use" Jeremy said in a cold and heartless voice. "it's best if you just anwser the queshion's" Yumie spat. Xana was now at tear's at the thought of a slow and painful death. Jeremy gently touched Xana's arm "so tell me why did you faint just befor the monster's came?" Jeremy asked "i-i dont know i dont know alot of thing's please just let me go!" Xana said throw tear's "LIES" Jeremy yelled and Yumie helled up the axe over Xana's hand "please im telling the truth!" Yumie took aim and just befor she went to slam it down onto his wrist Aeleta came in "NO thats it you have scared him enuff" she yelled and Jeremy called Yumie off as Jeremy and Aeleta talked Yumie leaned close to Xana and whispered "one day she wont be there to protect you and when that day come's i well cut you lime from lime you got that?!" the only thing keeping Xana from screaming was him trying to calm him self. he looked at Yumie her eye's had no meacy in them once Jeremy and Aeleta stoped talking Aeleta came over and set Xana free once he was free he ran into a corner and curled into a ball covering his eye's he did want Yumie to look at him he did not want to see Yumie looking at him Aeleta came over and stoked his hair trying to calm him down "it's ok ssshhhhh" Xana sobed putting his head on her chest, "it's ok im here and i wont let them hurt you sssshhhh" Aeleta holded him

after along time of crying Xana finely calm down and looked around he saw Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremy all stareing at him some how he just knew that they where waiting for him to do some thing roung to mess up to give them a reason to cut off his hand now he was done crying so he was freaking out his breaths became short and fast as he barried his head into Aeleta's chest, "stop stareing at him you're freaking him out!" she yelled "sorry Aeleta but its kinda hard not to stare at him!" Yumi shot back. Jeremy put his hands up "ok lisen we dont know the whole story we only know are haft we shoud'nt be quick to juge if Aeleta trust him... then i do to" he said "are you insane!?" Yumie yelled "he's Xana we cant trust him!", "Yumie lets give him a chance im sure that once we know the whole story we can fix this in the fastest way possable" Jeremy said trying to calm her down, "NO Xana is Xana he well never change in the end he well still be evil!" Yumi yelled then Yumi grabed Xana by the hair and yanks him out of Aeleta's arm's throwing him to the ground "YUMI STOP!" Aeleta yelled but Yumi did'nt stop Xana looked at Yumi in pure tarror as she grabed a large piece of metal and hit Xana with it, Xana curled into a ball not wanting to hurt her, Odd and Ulrick grabed Yumi and pulled her way from Xana, Aeleta ran to his side Jeremy looked over him Xana looked at Aeleta "im sorry... im so sorry i shoud have stayed in that room i shoud have stayed quiet... im sorry" Xana said. "no you did nothing roung" Aeleta said helping Xana sit up, Xana put his head on Aeleta's shouder.

A/N soo how you like this? i know im not the best at wrighting, but its a good idea right? tell me what you think shoud i continue this? thank you for reading i hope you injoyed it :3 


End file.
